


Esperando la respuesta

by kxndergarden



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, First Love, M/M, Vil just having a long gay panic, Wholesome, mucho texto, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxndergarden/pseuds/kxndergarden
Summary: El amor, contemplado como el ser atacado como un rayo, podría ser cruel al alma de quien concentra su vida en todo menos aquello que no le otorgaría gloria. Vil Schoenheit, en la sorpresa de conocer los deseos de su corazón, no sabe qué hacer al respecto, su consciencia tampoco, pero lo discuten.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 12





	Esperando la respuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Vil tiene un gay panic de mucho texto en resumen, y prácticamente es como si lo narrara Rook pero eso es sólo porque escribo choto, ajá.

La pureza apeló a su alma más de lo que le hubiese gustado en cualquier otro momento del recorrido que era su vida, indiscutiblemente era para su consciencia inconcebible que alguien de su continuo trabajo terminase en búsqueda de quien mayor tesoro no le ofrecía. Se castigaba, atormentaba, por saber que no buscaba mayor cosa que una humilde respuesta de Riddle Rosehearts.

Analicemos la dolencia que ataca el corazón de una reina; Primero, las reuniones. Exploremos entonces cómo es que su lenguaje, siempre formal, y sus palabras nunca demasiado cerca como para agredir, jamás lejos como para no tocarle, eran simplemente la mejor parte de su día, las reuniones de los líderes habían sido encantadoras a sus oídos desde el momento en el que por la fuerza, aquel muchacho tomó lo que definitivamente le pertenecía, y era innegablemente la única persona que merecía estar dentro de esa sala, discutiendo de forma acertada los problemas en los que se inmiscuyen todos, como la imagen de la escuela que debían ser.

Nunca además de sí mismo había visto en alguien la llama del eterno trabajo. No importaba lo que fuese, su dormitorio, su club, sus deberes escolares o aquellos a los que había jurado cuidar, era siempre acertado. No perfecto, si podía ser sincero en su mente ¿Quién podría serlo? Los pesos del alma entraban en categorías diferentes a las de su juicio, claro; los pesos de la magia algo que no tendría en cuenta por piedad, quizá compasión, llamémoslo amor en todo caso, porque eso es.

No solo era aquella alma diligente, también un ícono de la rectitud; no es como si un cumplido de ese estilo fuera en función de desprestigiarle, en lo absoluto, amaba a alguien que respetase y reforzase las reglas tanto como se podria, especialmente cuando tienes las herramientas y las leyes para hacerlo. Ser estricto sólo era un sinónimo de ambición, algo por lo que valía la pena trabajar, y demostrarse de esa misma forma ante el mundo que rodea a aquel individuo solo lo hace memorable de la misma forma en la que no puede dejar de pensar en él cuando observa romance en las películas.

Ahí está el dilema, el amor no es algo que hubiese deseado otorgarle a alguien, mucho menos en sus años de college cuando el deber le empuja a simplemente optar por situaciones que suban su estatus, y superen en todos los ámbitos la belleza convencional, sin embargo se encontraba en la tonta fascinación de vivir sus años como un adolescente, acompañado de alguien que solo le podía jurar la fugacidad de la juventud, cuando el trabajo le garantiza la estabilidad. Y la belleza, fama.

El castigo hacia su propio corazón era mantenerse en silencio cuando se le cuestionaba, el omitirse a sí mismo cuando no gritaba su alma en busca de liberarse del carcomer de sus sentimientos, el borrar aquel tatuaje de una persona que sabía que sólo podía considerarle un superior más, una figura de autoridad y de la misma rectitud que pregonaba adorar en alguien.

¿Era posible entonces multar a alguien por su corazón? ¿El cobrar el amor más sincero que podría correr por sus venas de la misma forma en la que las fotografías sólo las podía tomar un profesional? No, era imposible, incluso descabellado simplemente acercarse con una factura de cobro cuyo título de adorno lea “El considerarte”. Imposible, qué podría pensar Rosehearts de él cuando sus delirios eran tan impropios de un agraciado líder, cuando la edad se le subía a la cabeza y lo único que deseaba era el simple y llano cortejo de la forma más tonta e infantil, una bofetada en el rostro seguida de un beso, sentarse en el suelo y comentar nadas al aire, soñar con un futuro imposible, despertar con la idea de hoy y no mañana. Costumbres de los que acogen al amor como un polluelo, y desean verlo florecer.

Incluso si no tenía tiempo para considerar esas niñerías, era lo único que últimamente podría ser lo más sano, entre propiamente sus deberes y pasatiempos, las noches de yoga eran interrumpidas por el grito de amor imposible, las comidas ligadas a la observación de preferencias, el deseo de tomarse su tiempo cuando pasea por los establos en horas de club, hacer mandados para Trein que involucren ingresar a los salones de segundo año, practicar su perfecta caligrafía escribiendo “RR+VS” … Y así es como terminaba pareciéndose a Rook, gracioso, el siempre ser estricto y demandante con aquel que les servía a duras penas como vice líder había curiosamente terminado en convertirse a adoptar formas más inofensivas de esas costumbres de mal gusto, pero quién podía reprocharle eso, alguien que fuese lo suficientemente observador quizá, por ello nadie lo había hecho en sus meses de ensoñación.

Ahora era tiempo de volver al dilema original, la respuesta. El llegar a este momento también había sido una travesía por su cuenta, considerando que, aunque no cobarde, Vil era propiamente a quien se confesaban, y no el que terminaba en un chance de humillación. Si lo viesen ahora, sería la burla de todos aquellos desamores impersonales, a los que alejó con nociones monetarias imposibles o su sola aura demandante; otorgaría a Riddle el privilegio de negarlo, claro, no había nadie más calificado de destrozar su impecable corazón que a la única persona a la que posiblemente se lo ofrezca en la vida, de la misma forma en la que la bella reina necesitaba de tal órgano para ser la más hermosa… Como si Riddle no lo fuera ya.

Y la discusión en su mente, propia de llevarle a lo que ahora veremos como su actual pánico interior, vino en un inicio cuando le consultó a su confiable Mira qué es lo que se supone que debía hacer cuando el peso del corazón superaba la razón, siendo ella fuente confiable de solo ego, y no había tenido en cuenta que posiblemente le ofreciese la solución que sabía que sería la misma que Rook comentaría al día siguiente durante el desayuno. Así pasó, y durante una semana o dos lo único que pudo hacer fue repetirse que a nadie hacía mayor daño si sólo se lo decía y ya, sin necesidad de recurrir a un poema, contrario a su mano derecha, que se enfocaba demasiado en el decoro y no tanto en la sustancia.

Después de una reunión casual de líderes sobre las calificaciones se tomó la molestia de invitar a Riddle a acompañarle al árbol solitario de los jardines de Pomefiore, siendo su propuesta original convertida en una fiesta de té en las premisas del dormitorio de la belleza, y al ser un Heartslabyuliano, brindaría el color siempre faltante a la elegancia que le precedía. No era malo, simplemente más presión a la que se había mentalizado.

Finalmente, tras acomodarse y antes de empezar el humilde festín de pequeños postres decorados, fue momento en el que la ávida rosa cuestionó el objetivo. Un corazón no había palpitado tan rápido antes.

— Ah… Pues Riddle, es bastante sencillo en realidad.

Las palabras no podían físicamente ser dichas, como si la seguridad sobre su persona que solía tener se hubiese desvanecido en un instante de la misma forma en la que no desearía que la belleza y juventud fueran fugaces, era imposible arrepentirse, encerrarse en su propia habitación era algo que en la ecuación no encajaba, y no podía dejar a tal sueño esperando por su respuesta, el brillo de sus ojos se denotaba curioso, incluso si su expresión como tal parecía no evocar mayor cosa.

— … Seré breve, me gustas.

¡Finalmente! Frunciendo el ceño y pareciendo su propio verdugo había culminado su primera miseria para dejar florecer una nueva y mucho más desconocida, ahora estaba a merced de un cerebro que no podía controlar, y alguien cuyo temperamento era un espejo del suyo, eso solo le preparaba a la negativa, un castigo cruel pero bien merecido.

Lo único que significó suficiente fue la sonrisa que adornó a tal rosa, siendo casualmente la respuesta que menos esperó de quien enrojecía con la rabia, un suave golpe antes de ser noqueado.

— Ya lo sabía, Vil-senpai. Parece que no has notado lo poco que es un secreto, lo cual está bien.

No estaba preparado para ello, ya se sentía en todo caso como el bufón de una importante corte, entrenado para ser el centro de las burlas, todo un arlequín. Dentro de sus sueños no había notado que la realidad se movía más rápido de lo que él podía correr, y al ser su primera vez en tal tipo de maratón definitivamente había causado un estrago en sus percepciones del mundo, ya se odiaba y, aun así, esperaba la respuesta.

— Lo lamento entonces, supongo que…

— Espera, antes de que te largues triste.

Su rostro debía denotarse melancólico entonces, detestaba no tener el control sobre sí mismo cuando más lo pedía a gritos, no quería terminar de tal forma en la que reconocerse en el espejo sería trabajo forense, no podía permitirse llegar a tal estado de devastación, nada estaba a su favor si terminaba de tal forma.

— …También me gustas, es raro.

Un cambio total a sus planes, inesperado al guion, propio quizá de la fortuna y no de algún mérito, estaba complacido con tal revelación del alma, una que no esperaría jamás dado a que el amor te hace egoísta antes de volverse mutuo. Se permitió sonreír sin soberbia. Su alegría fue devuelta.

En tal emoción, tal momento de euforia interior, se disfrutó de la compañía con delicia, fueron horas en las que sin cuidado en el exterior compartieron comida y los primeros pasos a su nueva relación, la cual incluso si no permanecía en el tiempo, sí lo haría en tan joven alma, la cual había él mismo considerado incapaz de amar.

Claro, no comentará que al final del día, Riddle se llevó el título de su primer amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Riddle no tiene suficientes manos para tanto novio que se carga; me encantan sus ships, tiene demasiadas y con todos.


End file.
